


Take Me To Church

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hermitcraft Fantasy AU [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Let them loose i thought just don't stop them for once, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i need jesus, these boys need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: It takes him a moment but then he follows, catching glimpses of Impulse through the trees, but never getting close enough to catch him. He sees Impulse stand by a tree, looking at him and smiling, but disappearing around it and with the crown on his head he looks like a forest spirit, who's making Tango hunt him, and all of a sudden Tango just… wants.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hermitcraft Fantasy AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> As if three chapters in a week were not enough I had a thought about Impulse in a Nether flower crown and wrote this as well....
> 
> Title from Take Me To Church by Hozier

It's getting a little late when they finally have an opportunity to slip away from the party Tango's mother had insisted on for Impulse's birthday. She had agreed to hold it a day after the day itself but they still had to go through it, and Tango has been itching to get away all evening.

Impulse had been a little embarrassed when the queen had insisted and he is still embarrassed now, even though he had calmed down a little when a little girl had come up to him and shyly offered him a crown of vines and nether sprouts with crimson and warped fungi woven into it, and placed it onto his head.

It's still there, and it's at least half the reason Tango has no objections when Impulse pulls him deeper into the palace gardens instead of sneaking around the party to go back to their rooms. They reach the patch of crimson forest that Tango knows, still has his old hideout in the middle, and Impulse throws him a smile over his shoulder before he lets go of Tango's hand and disappears between the crimson stems. It takes him a moment but then he follows, catching glimpses of Impulse through the trees, but never getting close enough to catch him. He sees Impulse stand by a tree, looking at him and smiling, but disappearing around it and with the crown on his head he looks like a forest spirit, who's making Tango hunt him, and all of a sudden Tango just… wants.

He takes a deep breath, before he stalks after him, determined to catch him and get whatever he will offer.

He catches another glimpse of him and something is different about his smile now, something that tells him that Impulse knows he realised.

Round and round they go until they're close to the clearing, and Impulse allows him to get close enough to catch him.

Tango pins him against the next tree, smirking at him.

"Got you," he whispers, before Impulse wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in without a word, arching into Tango's kiss, letting out a sigh when Tango uses his entire body to press him against the tree, rolling his hips to make sure Impulse knows what he hopes for.

It's Impulse who deepens the kiss, who moves his hands to wander down and grip Tango's ass and pull him impossibly close until he can feel the bulge that is forming in Impulse's pants already.

Tango breaks the kiss to whisper out a hoarse "Fuck" and Impulse raises an eyebrow at him.

"That's the idea," he says.

"We don't…" Tango starts but Impulse cuts him off with another kiss, full of desire and want and far too much to happen outside a bedroom.

"Who says I didn't come prepared?" Impulse asks when he pulls away and there is so many ways Tango could take that, one more delicious than the other that he can't help it, he moves in and then he grasps Impulse's buttocks, lifting him up a little until Tango can move his hips and finally get some friction, his cock already filling up in his own pants. Impulse groans into his mouth, and for a sweet moment he meets the movement of Tango's hips with his own and Tango thinks he could come like this, rutting against Impulse, not even taking off their clothes, but then Impulse pulls away from their kiss, panting.

"I had plans," he says, "Better plans than this."

It sends a thrill of excitement through Tango, and he sounds a little breathless when he says, "Yeah? What plans?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Impulse smirks, and when he gently pushes at Tango's shoulder he steps back and sets him down again, giving him room to step past.

Impulse trails a hand along his shoulder and there's a promise in his smile, and Tango has no choice but to follow him.

It becomes clear that Impulse has actually planned this when they reach the clearing. The carpets are pulled out into the open, and there's pillows that Tango is positive they haven't left here. The light of the soulfire lanterns and the shroomlights gives it a glow that would usually feel cosy but with the atmosphere between them it becomes more somehow.

Impulse stops at the edge of the clearing and turns around, moving in again and pressing up against Tango to kiss him sweetly.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asks softly, and Tango nods. He would give anything Impulse asks for on a normal day, he's not going to deny him now.

"Turn around and don't look until I tell you to."

Tango raises an eyebrow, intrigued, but he chases Impulse's lips for another kiss and then he turns around like he asked.

He hears Impulse step away and then there's clothes rustling and he doesn't know what Impulse is doing exactly but the possibilities make a shiver run down his spine. He has to clench his fists at his sides to not touch himself, but it's tempting, his mind taking the few clues he has and running wild.

He takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down and then the sounds behind him stop and Impulse says, "You can turn around now."

The sight that greets him when he does takes his breath away. Impulse is undressed already, lying down on the pillows, all slim limbs and pale skin, flushed with arousal. His cock is hard, resting against his abs, and with the crown of vines still in his hair he looks like a god of some sort, waiting for Tango to worship him.

Impulse smiles, resting his wrist on his hip, his fingers dangling close to his cock, as he says, "Why don't you get undressed for me, love?"

Tango swallows, and he doesn't trust his voice right now so he just nods.

He raises his hands to the sash tied around his waist, resting them there for a moment as he takes a deep breath before his fingers find the knot and untie it. He slowly pulls the sash away and throws it a bit to the side, eyes never leaving Impulse, who's leaning back against the pillows a bit more, looking like he's enjoying the show. His long coat falls open, revealing the dark red shirt he's wearing underneath. He slides it off and it joins the sash on the ground. He stands there for a moment, watching Impulse as he trails his eyes up and down Tango's body. He knows the pants are tight enough that they don't leave a lot to the imagination and that Impulse can see what he's doing to him. And then he pulls the shirt free and over his head, the simple golden necklace he's wearing falling onto his chest. He rubs a thumb over his nipple, and Impulse's gaze gets just a bit more intense and heated. Tango has to bite his lip at the shiver of pleasure it makes run through him, the heat pooling between his legs.

He takes his time, running his hands slowly down his torso, pausing at the hem of his trousers before he lets one hand wander lower, gripping himself through the fabric. He sighs at the feeling, even if it's not nearly enough and then he stops wasting time and pulls at the drawstring that holds them up, undoing the bow and the knot and sliding his fingers underneath to push the pants down. He toes off his shoes before stepping out of them and then he's standing in front of Impulse, naked, his hard cock on full display.

Impulse makes an appreciative sound, and Tango smiles as he lowers himself down onto his knees and crawls on top of him, bracing himself with his hands next to Impulse's shoulders.

He grinds down as he leans in to kiss him, their dicks sliding against each other making them both groan and Impulse's arms are back around his neck, holding him close until he deepens the kiss. He slips his tongue past Impulse's lips and slides it against his tongue, teasing a sigh out of him.

And then in a show of strength that makes Tango blank for a moment, Impulse rolls them both over and sits back, smirking down at him from where he's barely sitting on Tango's thighs.

Tango tries to reach for him and Impulse bends down to kiss him again, one hand wandering across his chest to tease at his nipples, even as he rocks his hips forward.

Tango has to break the kiss as he throws his head back and lets out a gasp, but it only gives Impulse access to his throat and he trails a line of kisses down to his sternum before he moves up again so he can whisper in Tango's ear.

"I thought I could ride you," he says, breath ghosting over Tango's skin and Tango's eyes fall closed as he lets out a long breathy moan.

He hears Impulse chuckle, and then his teeth scrape gently along Tango's jaw before he says, "I'm taking that as a yes."

He sits back again and when Tango opens his eyes, he's leaning to the side, his hand under a pillow, looking for something. He comes up with a small bottle in his hand, smiling triumphantly.

Tango runs his hands up along Impulse's thighs and asks, "Want me to…?"

But Impulse shakes his head before he can even finish.

"I'll do it myself," he says, and then after another quick kiss, "Watch me."

And Tango knows he couldn't have looked away if he had wanted to. He keeps his hands on Impulse's hips, while Impulse opens the bottle and slicks up his fingers before he reaches behind himself and presses in with two, his eyes falling closed in a long exhale. He waits for a moment while Tango's hands gently knead his lower back almost down to his ass cheeks, rubbing soothing circles into the skin until Impulse starts relaxing.

As Impulse requested, Tango watches him as he starts scissoring himself open, rocking his hips a little to test the give before he adds a third finger for good measure.

Tango gets distracted a little by Impulse's bobbing cock, the head of it red and leaking already. He licks his lips at the sight, and if Impulse hadn't specifically said that he wants to ride him, he would be getting his mouth on him just about now, because Impulse's dick looks delicious like this, and Tango has sucked it often enough to know exactly what it would feel like, hot and heavy on his tongue.

He doesn't even realise that Impulse is done preparing himself until he gently pinches Tango's nipple.

"Focus," he said even as Tango shivers with the small jolt of pain.

And then Impulse pours more oil into his palm and finally wraps his hand around Tango's cock. He keeps it loose, just slicking him up, but he also knows exactly what he's doing and how to twist his hand, knows how to swipe his thumb across the head, and Tango turns into wet clay in his hands, a writhing, moaning mess under him, trying very hard not to buck his hips, looking for more friction.

And then Impulse is satisfied with how slick Tango is, the oil mixing with the precum beading from the tip of his cock, and he lets go to reposition himself.

Tango watches as he lifts himself up and shuffles along Tango's body until he's in the right position. He reaches behind himself, taking Tango's cock in his hand again to guide him to his entrance. He felt the head of it catch against the rim and sucked in a breath, followed by a moan when Impulse starts lowering himself down on it. He's tight and he takes his time, his thighs quivering where they hold him up while he lets his body stretch and adjust around Tango. He finally bottoms out with a gasp, remaining sitting for a moment to fully adjust. Tango's grip on his hips is bruising, and he knows he'll be able to see the imprints of his fingers on Impulse's skin tomorrow morning. He very much doesn't mind the thought. He loves seeing his marks on Impulse's skin, loves knowing that they're there even when no one else can see them; that he put them there because Impulse is his and he is Impulse's and nothing can ever take them from each other. He knows he hasn't always been this possessive, but Impulse is different in a lot of ways and he doesn't mind it, not when he knows Impulse feels the same about him. Impulse brushes a hand over his and smiles, as if he knows what Tango is thinking, and then he starts moving and all thoughts are blown away like sand in the wind.

It starts with a roll of his hips that makes both of them groan, before Impulse lifts himself up almost letting Tango slip out and he starts fucking himself on his dick. He's warm and tight and he feels amazing around him. He always does, but Tango has found that however often they do this he never feels any less turned on by it.

He lets Impulse fuck himself for a bit, enjoying the way he's panting and gasping, his eyes falling closed and the flush across his chest intensifying as their arousal intensifies. He waits until he can't any more, and then he starts moving his hips in tandem with Impulse's meeting every downwards slide with an upwards thrust angling his hips ever so slightly until he hits Impulse's prostrate. Impulse throws his head back, moaning with every thrust, his cock flushed and bobbing and Tango can't stop looking. Impulse like this is beautiful, and Tango knows he's the reason for it. He looks wrecked already and when his ass starts clenching ever so slightly around him he knows it won't be long now and he lets go.

His next thrusts are less well coordinated and a little rougher, but Impulse's moans intensify and then Tango hits that spot inside him one last time and Impulse comes with a shout, spurting his release all over both of them, his ass fully clenching around Tango even as he keeps moving and it's all too much.

Tango reaches the peak, filling up Impulse with his own release. And he knows Impulse is starting to feel oversensitive from his own orgasm, but he doesn't seem to care, he milks every last drop from Tango's cock, moaning with it, making it feel like he needs it. They ride Tango's orgasm out together until the bitter end and only when he's done does Impulse collapse on top of him, as boneless as Tango feels.

They catch their breath for a moment before Tango slips out, and somehow manages to maneuver Impulse to lie next to him.

"There's a cloth and a blanket...somewhere," Impulse manages, his arm flopping towards the general direction of the little tent.

"Gimme a moment," Tango slurs, "Until I feel my legs again."

Impulse laughs breathlessly and looks at him out of hooded eyes.

"That was amazing," he says.

Tango replies with his own chuckle and vaguely pats Impulse's hip as he says, "Always is."

Impulse's eyes go soft and he rolls over, back on top of Tango and kisses him. It's gentle and loving and Tango doesn't think he could go for round two already but his cock still tries to twitch where Impulse's thigh presses against it.

He knows Impulse felt it too when he laughs into the kiss.

"Insatiable," he says against his lips before he tilts his head and deepens the kiss. Tango slides an arm around him to hold him close, while Impulse wraps a hand around his other wrist and guides it around to his ass, pushing his fingers between his ass cheeks until Tango can feel where his semen is still leaking out of him.

"You. Made. A mess," Impulse says, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Tango raises an eyebrow at him and he would gesture at the mess Impulse made on their stomachs but instead he brushes a finger against the rim of Impulse's entrance, slipping the tip of it in but not pushing further.

"I could clean that up you know," he murmurs before he deliberately licks his lips to make sure Impulse knows exactly what he's insinuating. He feels Impulse's dick twitch against his thighs, definitely interested, and has to chuckle.

"You want me to?" He asks lowly, nibbling at Impulse's earlobe, while he circles his finger around his rim and the low groan it gets him is encouragement enough to gently push Impulse off of him. He gets him to lie on his stomach, adding a pillow under his hips to make him more comfortable and then he's already trailing a line of kisses down his spine. Impulse is still a little boneless, but he's also pushing his ass up towards Tango when he gets down there, and Tango gently bites one of his cheeks, chuckling before he gets his hands on him and spreads his ass cheeks to get better access. He kisses his entrance, lets him feel his breath for a moment until he tries to push back against him.

"Impatient," he says with a chuckle, biting at Impulse's ass cheek again.

And then his mouth is on his entrance again, his tongue swirling around the rim, tasting himself on the muscle before he slips his tongue in. Impulse groans and Tango allows his lips to stretch into a smirk before he fits them over his entrance and sucks, his tongue moving inside Impulse, the taste of his release bitter but a welcome reminder of their previous activities.

Impulse's moans sound a little weak, but he's getting there and when Tango pulls his tongue out to lick up what he can from outside he whines.

"Tango you better-" he starts but Tango is already back to fucking into him with his tongue. Impulse is clenching around his tongue, and Tango can't reach far enough inside so he sneaks a hand around Impulse's body and wraps it around his cock, somehow fully hard again. Impulse keens and Tango brushes his thumb across the head, before he tightens his grip just so and starts moving his hand up and down.

It doesn't take long, Impulse still sensitive from his first orgasm, and he comes with a long groan and a final clench around Tango's tongue.

Tango presses a last kiss to his entrance before he releases him, sitting back. Impulse turns over to see him and Tango's eyes don't leave his as he raises his hand to his mouth and licks off what he managed to get out of him.

His own arousal is pooling in his stomach, and Impulse's gaze wanders down for a moment before he gets a leg around Tango and pulls him in, kissing him and chasing his own taste deep into Tango's mouth even while he gets a hand between them and around Tango's cock. He's quick about it, his grip tight and his movements almost frantic and Tango bucks his hips into it, chasing his own orgasm until it rushes over him with a breathless moan and his arms go weak underneath him.

Impulse is there to catch him, kissing him as he takes his weight, and wraps his arm around him, sighing.

They'll move in a moment, Tango thinks, getting themselves cleaned up, but right now he can only nuzzle against Impulse's neck, sighing and basking in the afterglow. He wakes up a little when Impulse gently pushes him off and moves, only to return with a wet cloth to wipe them both down, his touch gentle and loving before he pulls a blanket over them and snuggles into Tango's arms with a happy sigh.

Tango closes his eyes and breathes in, the scent of the vines in Impulse's hair faint but complementing Impulse's own scent, and he's asleep before he knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
